Alone or Not
by Anushka Diya
Summary: My First FF try... Muskaan came back from nowhere... Is she alone, or?
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys, this is my first story and I am really tensed.

I was a silent reader of ff for about past four years. Now I couldn't prevent myself from creating an account here and write something what I call 'story'. I am not confident about my grammar or style. I just wanted to attempt this. Please read this story and let me know what you felt...

Alone, or Not ?

She stood near the window staring at the loan that was faded due to the shy shades of half moon. She felt the loneliness for the very first time even after she was far away from all her dear and near. Even though she didn't knew what may have happened to them and they didn't knew where on Earth she is; amazingly this was the first time she felt such kind of an isolation. A small wind blew from the nearest lake and touched her face and then hair, slowly as if it was consoling and reminding her about its presence. She remember how she passed her free time talking and crying with the very same breeze that used to come near her from the lake, about four years back. Later on she was used with it and as a friend she talked to it at nights. Or we can say that it was the only one to whom she could talk without any hesitation like she was doing before, with her owns. Yet she was sad because she was not with her owns. But today, when she is leaving this breeze behind and going to those whom she can say as 'her own', she is feeling alone. Her words are stumbling. She was happy, for sure. But what is behind this unknown feeling? After a long time she found that it is some kind of a fear. Fear to face all those whom she left behind even after they were her only beloveds. Fear to explain about her disappearance. Her flight was early next morning, so her brain asked to sleep while heart was not allowing. Altogether mind lead her four years back. Familiar faces and voices wandered around her.

"Hey, if you wanna take leave, I won't mind. After all, your sister is getting married. I will look after the headquarters."

"You go home. I will take care of this file. Go home and take rest, you are not well... No...No...You call me brother and thanking me too? This is not at all fair."

"You can't do this to me. I am your best friend although. How can you take my burger also? Give me that back. Or I will order you. Don't forget I am your senior too..."

"No, you must go home and take rest. It's an order. If you are not accepting this, I am going to tie you and take to your home. You know I can do that, don't you?"

X X X X

A small smile crept into her lips and a drop of tear made her eye lashes wet. Why did she go away from them? It was a question that was to be answered by self first. Was that the safety the other branch offered? Rush towards the real door of memories; her thoughts took the flight back to the past.

X X X X

"Mumma, today is the first day in office. I'm little nervous actually".

"Everything will be fine until you will be."

Mom said sitting on the couch and gazing through the magazine. And it was expected also. After all that was the best 'best wishes' her step mother could say. She went ahead and touched her leg that was on the edge of the couch. Mom nodded head without taking eyes from the photographs of modern houses in the magazine. She went out and Dad was there with the newspaper and coffee mug.

"So you still want to do job?"

"Yeah"

"Ab khaandaan ki naak katwaani hi hein tho go along,"

She touched his feet also ignoring what he said and he touched her head too as if doing a duty assigned. She went to the parking and took her scooter.

Her bike rolled and wind was coughing hard to that. She was reaching her ambition.

She reached her office and felt like she is in heaven...

"Welcome, You can join as our new junior officer today itself."

Boss handed over all the files to her. With a satisfaction she took them back. They were the channels through which she earned this job and name and personality and what not,?

"Thank you sir, I will be a sincere officer forever."

He smiled and nodded his head and was that some kind of scoff? She didn't have time to worry about it any ways. All the colleagues were standing in a line, fitting very sweet smile on face, and one was there with most genuine expression-insensibility-and she became her friend soon, as she was also genuine. All became envious towards their relation, it was obviously rare one. They spent almost all the time they got except work. Every secret went down between them. They were very same to those two, who were there before them. Their seniors; before the versification of their friendship, these two ladies went unknown. But they had no complaints as they too appreciated that 'senior' friendship. They became the essential part of the team, and even their life.

When HE got into her heart, she never knew. When her heart started beating for him, she never knew. All she knew was there was some special feeling for him. When he met with trouble her BP went high. When he became emotional her eyes too had tears. When others made fun of him, her angry woke up. She found that she is in LOVE...

First Chappy done...

So, can you guess who this girl could be?

(Clue-I personally like cid team that included Trio, Freddy, Vivek and Tasha. But here the girl isn't Tasha.)

Friends, I've already decided the plot and characters. So please guess only, don't expect them to be the same. Because I know no many would like this girl as a lead , but I badly wanted to start with her ;-)

Take care , read and review...


	2. Fear

Hai,

Thanks for giving your time for my attempt.

DiVine 21, mithi, Mistic morning, kajal 1273, Levisha, Shreya and guests..Thank you all for your reviews. Shreya, Sure we can be friends, but aap login nahi karoge tho kaise?

And about the girl, I knew many would guess Shreya, that's why I told that "many wont like her as heroine" and here most want Shreya centric stories..

Sorry to all who wanted shreya here bcz this one is not a DAREYA fiction. But please dont stop reading this just because of the charectors. I promise I will publish an OS that I have already completed on Dareya really soon...Pakkawaala promise...

Chapter 2

She was wandering through her memories.

"Beta, haven't you slept yet?"

That question took her back from the past. She look back to find a lady in about her fifties standing near the door. Her voice was low as she talked like trying to avoid the disturbance that can cause.

"Nahi chaachi,"

She too replied in rather low sound. That lady touched her cheeks and said in a soothing manner,

"You know something, you can't lie to me. It is ok beta...memories never let one live until we are used with it. You have had enough in your life. Not anymore. Tomorrow you are going to them. Everyone is going to get everything they deserve. Now go to sleep, the flight is early in the morning. Go ..."

She nodded in yes and went to bed after closing the window.

Next morning came little early, or maybe she made that early with her thoughts. Packing was done and they reached airport. She went to the verification section and found the flight one hour late. They sat there without speaking anything. A family came and sat near her, and the boy who was with them started to run behind his younger sister for the chocolate she grabbed from him.

" Hey, ruko wahi...you both are gonna fall."

Their mom went behind them shouting. Their dad stopped her saying,

"Leave it na yaar, they are kids, now only they can do all this."

This brought a smile on her face (she was watching the family for some time) and two shadows running along came in front of her eyes.

X X *

"Hey wait there. That one is mine. You have got what was yours...hey you...I said you to stop there...cheater...I am not going to bring chocolates for you anymore."

"Acha, bol tho aise rahein ho ki sirf mein hi wo sab khaati hoon"

He ran in maximum speed inside that small house which was filled with some furniture and a lot of photographs. At the end of their Tom & Jerry game, she banged herself on the sofa and he could easily snatch the chocolate bar from her. This time she did nothing special to prevent him. He sat near her and ate that piece. She watched him silently and then said,

"Look at you, I mean, can anyone say that the tough and fit officer of cid would run behind his girlfriend only to get a chocolate?"

"Why is there any protocol, which prevents a cop from having whatever he want?"

"You never gonna grow up. This is why dada says that you are still a boy...motu sa bacha"

"Wo tho mein hoon hi."

He said this and put his head on her shoulder. She watched him with a 'ye nahi sudharega'look.

X X X X

The announcement brought her back to present...

Some hours, she reached Mumbai, the city of dreams...

The city that gave her everything precious...

In a way, this city was her life.

She took a cab and throughout the journey, leaned to the window as if checking it is the same. About an hour, they reached their destination, a house that was away from the city. A lonely calm mansion...She took the keys and opened it. It showed every sign of loneliness; cobwebs, dust and all.

"Chaachi, please stay outside, it's dust all over here. Let me clean this mess first."

She said and started the cleaning. It took more time than she thought it would. She preened the main hall and a room. That day went like this and night came. After about two years she is back. She is now in her hometown. But not soothing, another weird feeling she was having. Took a sigh and rest her head on the sofa itself. She watched the walls. They had marks of the memories hanged on them. But they are void, just like her.

It was not memories or past haunting her, but the future. She was afraid of tomorrow, literally 'TOMORROW'. She stood up and walk to the door. Opening the front door, she stared at the sky, but there was not even a star.

"What are you looking at beta?"

She didn't turn back but answered; maybe she knew chaachi would come.

"Sky. Look chaachi, it is so dark. No light can light the darkness of night once it came."

Chaachi just tap on her shoulder and said,

"yeah. Night is not going to be like day, but no cloud can hide the moon light forever... It is ok bachaa...look, look at me"

She made her face her and then continued,

"Have you ever thought you can come back here? Did you ever think all will be same here? Nahi na? But see you are here and everything is same"

"No chaachi, nothing is same. I am not the same, they won't be same, nothing is going to be fine...I...I was wrong, I shouldn't have gone...I chose my duty before relations. I chose chaachi...I could that...They...they always stood by me, believed me, loved me, but what I did...How could I tear apart...no I didn't do that...I wasn't aware of that truth...If I knew, I would never..."

She lost control and hug her motherly figure. Like a child she cried in her hands. Chaachi rub her hand on her back.

"Bas meri bachi, bas...Look, these three years, you stood brave. You had a hope and that gave you the power. You did all those, what I never expected from you. I have seen you from your childhood. You went weak when your mom died. You couldn't control your tears when your family, dad and step mom left you and went to USA when you wanted them the most. But I saw a different person at Delhi. It wasn't my little girl who cried on her deed. You kept your head high and did almost every impossible thing. Everyone was confronting you but you never did regret and now, why? "

looking at her with tears, Sujatha continued,

"I am proud of that strong girl, who gave a damn to everything.. Tomorrow, you are going to face all of them. Face all their questions. It is going to be tough, because you did something that was wrong. But that 'fault' is the part of your life itself. It is with every cid officer. They too would have done the same what you did."

Sujatha's words were giving immense confidence to her.

"Be brave, face the reality and make them face the truth. Teak hain?"

She nodded in 'yes' and both went to sleep, even though they knew they both can't sleep.

Morning came and she was ready to face the crucial day of her life. Took the envelop that made her come back and said 'good bye' to Sujaatha. Took a cab and said the address, or can say said her GOAL.

"CID bureau"

When the cab reached there she felt a fear that was stopping her nerves. She couldn't move her leg and started to shiver. But there was nothing she could do than entering the bureau. When she approached the entrance, she felt "nothing will be same". The watchman, building, nothing was same...Everything was new to her and she was an 'unknown' to everything. She went through stairs skipping lift, only to make that 'moment' late.

Second chapter is done.

Please read and review...


	3. That 'Moment'

Hai Everyone,

Thank you all for your support and reviews...

Shreya, I understand yaar, and I really don't want to miss an honest friend like you just because of this 'login' kind of things...So aaj se Friends?

Mistic morning; Suspense is ending here ;D

Cute Diksha, there is a saying in Tamil, actually a film dialogue of Rajani sir,'late aa vanthaalum latestaa varven'(means, even if comes late comes as latest)And I am sorry this time it is not an Abhirika :( But I will write on them soon as I love them together.

Mithi,thanks...

And there was someone who guessed this one correct.

Now read and review...

There were a few inside bureau and all of them were engaged too. ACP was sitting inside his cabin (Not of nowadays. I actually dislike the bureau FW is currently showing). A man, strong, handsome and calm got up from his seat with a file and walk towards one who was sitting against him, searching something in computer.

"Abhijith, Have a look at this file, This is fine na?"

Abhijith watch him first and then asked,

"Daya, you prepared this na? Sahi hi hoga.."

Daya smiled on it and said,

"Wo tho hain. Phir bhi ek baar dekh le.."

Abhijith nodded his head in 'yeh nahi sudharega' and took file from him. While they were discussing the file, Poorvi and Tasha came near them. Tasha asked,

"Sir, May we go and submit Andheri Drug deal case sheet at Head Quarters?"

Before Abhijith or Daya could allow them Freddy interrupt.

"No, You can't."

Duo, Tasha, Poorvi, Vivek and Pankaj looked at him and suddenly he continued,

"Wo, mera matlab...you can't take that because I haven't completed it"

All others together shouted,

"What?"

ACP, who was in a phone call tap on the table to make his juniors silent.

Abhijith 'literally' ran to Freddy and in a low voice asked,

"Not completed? Freddy, you knew that it was supposed to be submitted yesterday itself".

Freddy kept his head down and remain silent. Then it was Daya's turn,

"Freddy, chup kyun ho? Tell something. That Chitrole is going to make this an issue for sure. Yaar..."

He stopped as he didn't want to hurt him. Freddy started to feel tension on "chitrole" and all could easily read that from his face. He was feeling guilty for his irresponsibility. That was something 'too much' for a person between them and he came ahead with a file that he was hiding behind.

"Sorry Freddy Sir, please don't be tensed. Here the file is. It is done."

"Vivek?"

Abhijith raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry sir, Yesterday when I came back bureau to take my keys I saw this file on the table. I knew Freddy sir was told to complete this. So I took this with me."

"And you completed this for him" Poorvi said with a smile on her face.

"Yea.."

Before Vivek could complete his answer Freddy snatch the file from him and asked

"Tho itna intezaar kyun kiya? You should've given me this earlier."

Settling thus he went to ACP get him signed on that document. ACP signed it without cutting the phone call and Freddy came back.

Tasha who was silently watching all this went near Vivek and when he gave a questioning look she said,

" How sweet you are Vivek? "

He looked around and asked,

"You really wanna know?"

Before she could respond to that Freddy came near and said,

"Tujhe me baad me dekh loonga".

He rush towards the door way and there, he saw HER. File fell from his grip. And he couldn't believe if it was her. All noticed Freddy's expression change and walk ahead to know what made him thus.

"Kya hua Freddy, nikal gayi saari ha.."

Abhijith's words stopped in middle seeing her. In fact, by that time everyone except ACP saw her. Some didn't know her and some couldn't come out of that 'shock'. After some moments, someone whispered

"MUSKAAN"

And it was Daya. He was void within. Even his 'Abhi' couldn't read his expression. He was staring at her and most of them were doing the same. Pankaj in a husky tone asked Poorvi,

"Sab aise kyun khade hain? Who is she?"

Poorvi raised her shoulders to show her helplessness towards his question while Tasha dragged Vivek little behind and asked

" Is this she?"

He nodded 'yes' and then Tasha too became confused.

All this time that girl who created such a mess in Mumbai CID stood still, keeping her head high, but eyes down. She wanted to cry aloud, but didn't. She wanted to faint but couldn't. Undertaking every gaze she stood there like a statue.

"What is happening there?"

ACP came there wondering as he saw his beloved team seemed lost and confused. When he was approaching, she took a sigh. May be that was the first breath she took after being noticed by them.

ACP came and saw Muskaan. He didn't need more time to understand the situation. But before he could deal with it, someone shout at her.

"Kyun aayi ho yahaan? Kya karne aayi ho?"

It was Freddy. Muskaan felt nothing as she knew more is to come. ACP gave Freddy a sharp look and Freddy tried his best to hide his ire. Everyone else familiar for her stood like they were expecting someone to burst out; or maybe they wanted themselves to burst out. She slowly raise her eyes towards ACP Pradyuman and look straight on to his eyes. Amazingly he was having some kind of a fellow feeling for her; after all he knew what and what a cop will have to do for his duty.

"Come, get in Muskaan"

He said. She without facing anyone else, walked behind ACP, just like a kid get into the classroom for the first time behind her teacher. Others were having a mood swing, but sadly it was not good for her. They reached infuriating stage from the confusing one. Only Poorvi and Pankaj were still confused. ACP may have noticed their presence and said,

"Poorvi, Pankaj you both go and submit the case chart."

As everyone else Muskaan too understood why he sent them away. But it made her more tensed. She knew, now there is nothing they should take care of. Almost everyone there knew everything.

"Sir, what is she doing here?"

It was Abhijith who asked. His voice wasn't loud but all could feel the anger in it. ACP didn't answer him. Instead he forwarded his hand towards Muskaan. She gave that envelop and again took a sigh. Now she was getting calm. She got someone who is not angry with her. She started to believe what chaachi said her, 'everything is going to be fine'. She had a confidence that after their quick reaction she could make them know everything. They would believe her, after all they are a family.

"Abhijith,"

ACP called him and Muskaan came out of her thoughts. ACP called Abhijith, but was constantly staring Daya until he completed his words,

"Abhijith, Muskaan is here because she was ordered to. We have to accept it because we are also ordered. She is joining our team as 'Senior Inspector', from now itself."

All became shocked and Freddy shout again,

"How could she comeback sir?" But he couldn't complete as Daya stop him by holding his wrist. Muskaan felt 'happy' after long as he did something in favour of her. ACP continued ignoring all this,

"Tasha, go and get her badge and gun"

"Yes sir," she obey him and took Muskaan with her to ACP's cabin and completed all the routine. Then ACP handed Muskaan her badge and gun. She remembered her first day of CID. Her eyes became wet but suddenly look upward to keep tears within. As she came out of cabin to all everyone was standing there with same anger. But Tasha, some were in heart was consoling her new colleague. Muskaan walked towards that person who used to understand her most in her life, whom she could say 'family', with whom she could share every sadness. He was standing in front of her, but she chose not to call him 'daada' as she always did.

"Abhijith sir,"

He looked at her and then at ACP who was noticing them sitting in his cabin. In a low but yet clear voice he said,

"Look Senior Inspector Muskaan, you may not need my help for any of your official work. And even if you want, I just don't care too. Please stay away from me, and our 'family'. You got it?"

The word 'family' that he said as 'their' hurt her a lot. Now again she started to lose confidence. The belief that she can make them understand her situations. Yet again she tried,

"please meri baat tho suniye."

Abhijith continued,

"kya sunoon? Haan? Bolo, kya? Tu ne aaj tak jo kiya, kaha, bas. Kaafi tha hamaare liye. Jo nuksaan thumne kiya hein, wo hume yaad hein. Bade mushkil se sambhaala hein hum sab kuch"

then he glare at Daya who was looking at her without any expression. He continued,

"Agar kuch rah gaya hein sambhaalne keliye tho wo bhi hum jald karlenge. So just stay away from us."

Completing thus he got out of bureau. Muskaan could feel wetness over her cheeks and yes, she was crying. She looked at Daya, just to see him, but he came near her. Freddy, Vivek and Tasha were watching them silently. He told her pointing finger,

"Dont even dare to talk to me Senior Inspector Muskaan...Never ever.."

He too accompanied Abhijith who was waiting him at the exit. After some time Muskaan too ran out. She just wanted to cry aloud...

Aakhir aisa kya hua ki Muskaan apnon ke beech hi paraayi ho gayi...

Wait to hear 'Muskaan ki kahaani Vivek ki subaani' in next chapter

Read, Review and Take Care.


	4. Facing 'friend'

Hai, I am back,

Thanks to all your reviews and I am really happy that you are liking this.

Mistic morning, to know the reason you have to wait little more; and yeah there is another suspense I am planning ( i hope you will feel it from this chapter itself) ;)

aditi, I thought many would guess Muskaan because of 'daada'. But you were the only one. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Thanks gorgeous purvi :D

Guest1, Agar koi aur Dayuskaan pe likh rahe hote na, then I would have as excited as you are now. Thanks for reading and please stay with me..( Current track gives no space where I can add your idea, but I hope the suspense element I am trying would make you happy)

Shreya,

I am Anushka kumar from Trivandrum, Kerala. I've completed my Post Graduation in Malayalam Literature and waiting for results( fingers crossed).

Now to the story...

Muskaan ran out of bureau; she wanted to cry once, aloud. Keeping tears within she walked towards lift but it's door got opened unexpectedly and a five year old boy came out running. He collided with her and to keep him safe Muskaan had to sit on her knees. As she stoop towards him, her smooth hair fell over her face and the lady came behind that boy couldn't see her. She asked,

"Sorry, aap teak hain na? Aadi, I told you, now see"

Muskaan felt a pinch in her heart because she realised that voice. But she became delighted too, because she was having Aadi in her hands, the very same Aadi whom she adored the most.

"Aadi..." she murmered.

That woman too recognized the voice, she called,

" Muskaan?..."

Muskaan stood up and then slowly turned to face her best friend, Taarika.

Seeing muskaan, Taarika's eyes became wet and red too.

"Taaru.."

Muskaan walked to her, but suddenly Taarika turned aside. She needed time to hide her genuine emotions for Muskaan. She actually wanted to have Musi in a hug, but some blur images from past prevent her. Muskaan could understand what Taarika was feeling, she look back at Aadi, who was standing there with cute look, exactly like his father's. He was in his uniform and school bag. Muskaan touch his nose with her finger, and looked at him without even winking. Her eyes were having immense spark of happiness,

" Aadi, kaise ho?"

He smiled innocently and moved his head in 'yes'. Taarika came ahead and dragged Aadi behind. Muskaan in a rush told,

"Taarika, I joined here today...I am going to work here.."

Taarika show no expression to it, but she was shocked for sure.

"Taaru.."

This time, Taarika got provoked.

"No, never. Never ever call me so... 'taaru' is no more. I am Taarika. Call me Srivastav. 'Taaru' died, when her 'Musi' left her."

Taarika was saying that in a harsh tone, but when came to last sentence, a teardrop fell down. She wiped it soon and continued,

" If you are working here, behave like an officer miss. Muskaan Verma, there is no relation left here for you. It's all over. You were very much for us, but now we are used to live without you."

Muskaan closed her eyes tightly and then said,

"Taarika, meri baat tho suno...Please ek baar"

"Kya sunoon? Is there anything left to hear or say? You have already done what you wanted, now when we didn't want you around us, why?"

Saying this Taarika took Aadi's hand in her and walk inside the bureau. But before she could move far, Aadi turned back to see Muskaan and then asked Taarika,

"Mama, wo aunty kaun hein?"

Taarika sat near him, looked at Muskaan and then said,

"No Aadi, not aunty, 'madam'. Call her 'madam'."

Then they walked away leaving a broken heart behind.

Muskaan came home and when Sujaatha opened the door, she all of a sudden hugged her, cried and that too aloud. Sujaatha tap her on her shoulder to remind her something.

"Beta, dheere" Sujatha said after looking back at a room.

Muskaan place her hand on her mouth to keep her yelp within. Sujaatha took Muskaan upstairs and there in a room made her sit on a couch. She couldn't console Muskaan as she was seeing her like that for the very first time.

"Bas Muskaan, that's it. Don't cry.."

She said after a while, and it sound as an order. Muskaan brush it off, so wiped her tears but kept weeping.

"Tell me what happened?"

Muskaan told her everything and then again cried,

" They..they told me that they hate me...chaachi..there is nothing left for me...Aadi bhi nahi, mera bacha...You know they asked me to stay away from them.."

"And you came back crying?"

"Then what I should've done? They were not hearing me chaachi"

This time it was Sujaatha who raise voice,

"Then you should have shouted, should've made them here that.."

Muskaan got up and walk towards the window and stare out. Sujaatha came behind her and touch her.

"Muskaan, dekho beta, (she made muskaan face her) They can hate you, because you have done something like that. You never told me why, but you did hurt them. But you will have to say them"

Muskaan nodded in "no, I can't". Tears were constantly falling.

"you will have to Muskaan, if don't, it will be biggest ruse you are doing to Daya. Tum uss se ye haq nahi cheen sakti "

Muskaan turned to her and in a stern voice asked,

"How can I chaachi, he ..he don't even remember that, how can I make him believe?"

Sujaatha smiled scornfully,

"Is this a senior officer asking me?"

Muskaan asked again,

"If he didn't believe?"

"Leave it then, aaj tak kissi ke bhi zahaara nahi mila hame? Yet we lived. If he don't want then just give a damn."

Sujaatha left the room saying that and Muskaan was wondering if it was her 'Sujaatha chaachi' saying that. After a long time, Muskaan took a sigh, took a decision, and came downstairs. She opened the door of her room and looking inside she said,

"yeah, I can't take away this from you...I can't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here in the bureau;

When Muskaan too went out, Freddy, Vivek and Tasha were left there. ACP was still in his cabin. They didn't talk about what had happened. None of them wanted to make situation uncomfortable again. But it ended when Taarika came in with Aadi.

"What she is doing here?"

She asked as soon as she got in, but got no answer. She went near Vivek,

"Vivek, is she going to work here, with us?"

But it was Freddy who answer that,

"She is going to work here, but not with us"

Then he went out. Taarika followed him and Aadi was left with Vivesha.

Tasha went near him and asked,

"School nahi gaye mere janaab?"

He just nodded, actually he never saw his family like this confused and infuriated.

"papa kahaan hein?"

He asked and this time Vivek took him up.

"Wo kuch kaam se gaye hein Daya uncle ke saath.."

"Muskaan madam kyun ro rahi thi?"

This question made Vivek put him down. Both Vivek and Tasha were searching for an answer, but Taarika came and took Aadi with her.

By then Poorvi and Pankaj came back. ACP gave no time to them for any kind of discussion; he called four of them- Vivek, Tasha, Pankaj and Poorvi to his cabin.

"You have seen what happened here. Some know what it is, some may be confused. Whatever it is, I don't want this to be discussed with others who are completely unaware. Let it be what it is. You got it? I don't want Shreya, Nikhil, Rajat and Sachin know this."

He left the bureau; he didn't show but was really confused.

Pankaj couldn't control his anxiety, he asked,

"What is this?.. I mean wo kya naam tha unka, haan Muskaan, is she a criminal or something?"

Tasha was going to say 'no' but Vivek interrupted,

"In a way, she is."

Tasha who was silently watching all this asked,

"What Vivek, come on..She may have had some reason,"

"What? Aisa kya hua tha ki raaton raat..leave it Tasha, you guys don't know"

This time, Poorvi came ahead,

"Then let us know, I meant..ACP sir baaqi sab ko bataane se mana kiya tha na? So you just can tell us."

Vivek looked at all and then turned to Pankaj. Pankaj suddenly caught his throat to promise,

"I won't say anyone"

Vivek started to say about Muskaan...

She was a happy girl, one who always wanted to stay happy, and make others happy. Her scamps, gags, chit-chats all made us happy even if we were in pain. I don't know when she became an inseparable part of our life...

So, how was it?

Please read, review and take care...


	5. Entry, a vibrant one

Hai all...I know I am late but was out of idea.

 **Divya** , yes dear it is Muskaan...

 **Shreya,** Suspense me chod diya kyun ki mein khud nahi jaanthi thi ki kaise badhaaoon aage..

 **Daya's Mahi, Mistic Morning** , thank you for your time and review..

 **aditi** , Wohi tho, ek mauka tho dena chahiye than a Muskaan ko..Mein bhi kitna samjhaaya pata hain, magar ye Duo na maante hi nahi hein kissi ke bhi..;)

Now to the story

 **Chap 5**

It was a festive season she came to their life, her entry was indeed, colourful. She knew Taarika from college itself, but they weren't friends, just classmates. Even then Muskaan called Taarika when she got 'advise memo' which said her to join Mumbai CID. The first reaction Taarika made was "no". Vivek who was a witness of their phone conversation asked Taarika,

"What's in it?"

Taarika who was thinking something gave no answer. Vivek snapped to bring her back to reality and she said,

"The officer joining you guys is Muskaan...You don't know her, she is crazy.."

"So we are.."

"haan Vivek, you are crazy too, but she.. she is mad yaar..I am wondering how come she got this job man?"

Yeah she was more than crazy, and little less than mad. Taarika had to take a 'class' for her 'friend 'as she knew Muskaan is going to make her seniors irritated.

"look, You will have to join tomorrow at sharp 9.00 am Ok?"

Muskaan made a face first, then said,

"9.00am? why yaar? Every office starts at 10.00am na?"

"So are you a clerk or something who only have to work among files?"

Muskaan became silent after she got a question as answer. Taarika smiled within as she could make Muskaan unanswerable, which no one can easily do. She continued,

"Ok then, don't be late, reach on time and meet ACP sir. He will let you know everything else."

Muskaan heard everything like an obedient student. But Taarika felt like something bad is on the way.

Next day, Muskaan got up early in the morning. After getting usual taunts from Dad and 'Mom', she set out for her new journey. She reached bureau at 8.45 am and Taarika was waiting there, outside.

"I thought you are going to be late" Taarika said in a hurry.

Muskaan smiled like a victor and said,

"I told you na I will be on time. 'Naan oru thadavu sonna nooru thadavu sonna maatiri', you know that.."

Taarika got confused and asked,

"Which language are you speaking in? Samjhaane ki kasht karengi aap?"

"Tamil...Dialogue of Rajani sir...He is superb yaar, his action, dial.."

Taarika dragged her to the lift when she felt Muskaan is going to sink in her filmy world.

"Oye Rajni fan, you haven't changed yet?"

She asked on the way, and Muskaan answered,

"Why should I change me? I mean I love me very much"

Saying this she unbuckled her hand from Taarika's and then got into the lift like she was guiding Taarika to bureau. After staying there for some moments, Taarika followed her, what else she could? When the lift reached third floor, both got out.

"look Muskaan, that's your office from now."

"Nice"

Muskaan said before Taarika complete her sentence. Taarika closed her eyes tightly and then continued,

"Go and meet all. When you are done with all procedures, let me know. And one important thing, don't tell anybody that we knew each other. Hmm?"

"Why? Is this BIGBOSS's house?" Muskaan asked in a funny manner.

Taarika did ignore it and walked to the lift. Then said,

"Agar saare nakhre poori hogayi ho, tho chalo, Dont be late."

Seeing Taarika leaving, Muskaan asked in a hurry,

"Why? Aren't you coming in? Where are you going?"

This time Taarika pat on her head and came back to Muskaan in anger,

"Why? When I don't even know you, why should I come with you? Hrr...Muskaan, dekh, tum mujhe nahi jaanti ho, samhji? Now go and get in. My lab is at nearby building...I will call you later, Go and All the best"

Muskaan was having the first 'best wishes' that was from heart. She kept looking at Taarika until she went down through lift. She waved her hand to Taarika and then turned back; She was in front of her dream.. Always she wanted to live a life of her, and now she is near it. Muskaan took a deep breath, hold her shoulders straight, head high and with stern but easy steps, walked towards the entrance. Through the glass walls, she could see some men working inside, but there was no girl. She started to have a feeling of proud, after all it was team CID, whom every newspaper praises. She realised that for the first time in her life, she is being tensed. Her vein's rhythm became faster, and she tried hard to prevent that weird feeling from reaching her face. Just two more steps, she will be inside, in front of all, just two more steps. Her hand unknowingly went to her jeans pocket, and then she stood still. Just hands were moving in her body, all other organs were locked. Her hands were searching for something in pockets, when not found, she closed her eyes to think. All of a sudden her mind was taken back to her home, room and her table where she kept it at morning..

"Mummy..."

She cried in a low voice so that no one could hear, then ran to the stairs and then to the parking load. There she hit her fist on the wall that gave her sever pain. She shouted,

"God...Why yaar bhagwaan ji? Why only me?"

Then she took her scooty and drove back to home. It wasn't easy as the next day was holly. Every street was crowded. She somehow reached home. Dad who was sitting there with his 'doggy' amazingly looked at her. She ignored him and mom who was sitting inside too. Ran to the room and there found the envelope consisted her 'appointment order'. She took it and kissed it then again flounced to her scooty.

"Ek letter sambhal nahi sakti, city sambhaalne chali"

She heard her mom saying but ignored it as there was something more important to do. When she reached near her Scooter, Taarika called,

"How is everything doing? Sab teak hain na?"

"I don't know, I haven't reached there yet" Muskaan answered while starting scooty.

"Matlab?", Taarika asked aloud in a shock, which resulted in a sharp look from her boss.

"Taarika, I forgot my Appointment letter at home, so came back to take it. But its ok, I will be there in an hour"

She cut the call and drove to bureau. Taarika was shocked and said to herself,

"she wont make it before noon, Oh God, ye ladki bhi na.."

Muskaan was not riding scooty but flying. But when something is written by God, no man can change it. There was a carnival taking place on her way, and she got stuck there. It was 11.30 am and was impossible to reach bureau before noon. It was a confusing situation but Muskaan always had a decision, this time too she decided.

At noon, Taarika called Muskaan. Muskaan took the phone and she sound relaxed.

"Muskaan, when did you reach? Did ACP sir scold you? Why are you sounding so relxed?"

"OMG Taarika, this much questions at once? Ok..., I am relaxed because I was sleeping. Oh these days were so hectic yaar..And ACP sir didn't scold me because I didn't reach bureau till now. Taarika I thought when I am late itself, why go today? Tomorrow is a good day yaar, holly hain, tyohaar hain, so I will join tomorrow..Wo mere Rajni sir kehte hein, 'Late-aa vandaalum Latest-aa varuven', means even if I am late my entry will be latest..."

Taarika had nothing to say than,

"You are sick Muskaan..."

She cut the call and went back to work. Muskaan mean time was resting at home..

Next day, Muskaan got up early and put a 'teaka' as it was holly. Then went out early so that she can reach bureau on time. She kept her appointment letter in her jeans pocket and drove. Streets were having some people who were getting ready to colour the city with heart, and soul. It was her favourite celebration as it makes all the same. But today, she was supposed to stay away from colours, it was her first day as a CID officer. She tried her best to be away from colours and successfully reached the road that was near bureau. But there started the celebrations. Colours fell all over the street, people started to turn into red, green and more. Muskaan parked her scooty near a shop and walked snugly through the verge of the walls keeping herself safe from colours and celebrations. She was about to get inside the bureau gate, some children came in front of her with 'pichkaaris' in their hands, and before she could stop them, colours felt her whole body. She opened her eyes to see the children smiling at her, saying

"Bura na mano didi, Holly hain".

Nothing she could do than apply colour on them too. After some minutes, she went inside the bureau.

Taarika was already present there, as she wanted to make sure that Muskaan won't do any more mistakes. ACP was actually in anger, as his new junior hadn't taken charge yet.

"She was supposed to join yesterday, it is already nine now."

Vivek looked at Taarika and she nodded in 'I don't know'. Daya and Abhijith were busy with some phone calls and files. Then she came in, actually someone came in. It was hard even for Taarika to find that it is Muskaan. A body of colour, you can say. Her face and body was filled with so many colours. All looked at her in confusion, but by then Taarika could recognize the girl. She put her hands on her face in frustration and it made Vivek understand who it was. He was getting the reason why Taarika referred her as 'mad'. Abhijith cut the call he was attending, and Daya brought a chair to her and said,

"Madam, please do sit"

Actually he was treating her as if something bad may have happened to her. Vivek hide his smile on it and Muskaan denied Daya's offer. She took the envelope that was multi-shaded and forwarded it to ACP. He with some kind of doubt, opened that wet piece of paper and read. With fiery eyes looked at her,

"What the hell these all are Ms Muskaan Verma?"

His voice made Muskaan tremble a bit, and others too. Taarika could only watch all these happening. Muskaan held her head high, as always and said,

"I was reaching the gate sir, some children coloured me, I could do nothing"

"When Head Quarters asked you to join yesterday, why are you late? Were you waiting to celebrate holly?"

Taarika remember Muskaan saying 'Late-aa vandaalum latest-aa varuven' and couldn't control her laugh. Muskaan noticed it but she was in fire, so could do nothing. All others were looking at their new companion with disbelief. ACP stood silent for sometime and then shouted again,

"Ab Chup kyun ho? Kuch hain bolne ko yaa nahi?"

She nodded in yes and he said,

"Tho bolo,"

She smiled and said,

"HAPPY HOLLY sir,"

This time it was Daya who couldn't stop his laugh, but ACP easily stopped it just by a look. Daya move behind with a file and completed his laugh hiding it from his boss.

"Damn it...go and come in a proper way."

ACP said as he didn't wanted to make his new officer feel sad. Taarika took Muskaan with her saying,

"You come with me, I have some dress..Come"

Muskaan went with her and came back after half an hour in a black skirt and shirt. Officers were actually seeing her then. She went to ACP and said,

"Sorry sir, Wo Actually"

He stopped her by hand and then said,

"Look Muskaan, if you did something wrong, it won't be ok with 'sorry'. You will have to bear the consequences. We all are leaving to the crime spot but you stay here."

He took a file and gave it to her.

"Complete this file referring the shelves, be quick."

He pointed to the shelves that had about hundreds of files. Muskaan felt bad but she knew it was her fault.

"Yes sir,"

She said and flipped the file to see what it was. ACP went out saying,

"Abhijith, Daya, Sab chalo..Taarika tum bhi jaa sakti ho"

Taarika wish a 'best of luck' and left. All others followed ACP, but a person came back. He went near Muskaan who was totally confused, and said,

"Muskaan, don't feel bad...He is a wonderful boss you will come to know that..No need to get panic, here is my number, call me if any problem occurs,...All the best.."

He smiled and left after giving his card to her. When he got out his buddy was standing there. He asked,

"Daya, kya hain yaar? Number de rahe hein, honsla de rahe hein...kya?"

Daya smiled and said,

"Nothing yaar, she is so cute. Isn't she? Bechaari nayi hain, koi phone call aaya tho bhi khud kaise smbhaalogi?"

He went out. Abhijith stood there with a special look in his eyes. He was happy that Daya showed that denseness towards her. He was never that close to some girl, or his past prevent him from that. But he was different towards this newcomer; Abhijith looked inside the cabin to see Muskaan sitting with files all over the table and smiled,

"Jhali hain,"

He went out with some thoughts leaving Muskaan alone in her 'Dream world'.

 **Chapter 5 is** done,

I know this wasn't up-to the mark, but I was really busy with something else..See this only as a filler if you didn't like.

But Please do read and review, bcz it matters.


	6. Feeling it first

**Ha** i, I know I am late, but no excuses, just SORRY...

Thanks to all who went through this story...

 **Shreya** , jiji bulaane se kya problem hogi mujhe? In fact I love to hear so. Aur mein na Rajni sir ke fan nahi hoon, but I respect him for what he is...

 **adit** i, When ever Muskaan's name comes, I only can think her so..Waise, I am happy ki tumhe acha laga..

 **Mistic Morning, Rajvi's angel** and **cracresta** , Glad that you liked...

Guest, Dear Shreya will be having an important role in this fiction, but I don't think I am gonna make this a triangle love story. Sorry yaar because this one is **not a Dareya fiction** as I have already cleared:( ( I am already writing two stories on them, I want this to be a Dayuskaan...)

Now To the story..

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

The whole team, except ACP came back with some funny chit chats. As they reached the entrance, all became shocked. Freddy said,

"Lagta hain hum galat patte pe aagaye",

and then walked back. Daya held his wrist to stop him, but he too was feeling the same. Actually it was true, it wasn t the bureau they left at morning. Files were shattered all over the table. Some papers were flying here and there, and in between some open files, Muskaan was sitting, or rather laying and writing something keenly. Abhijith just gave a look to Daya. Daya understood that his friend is getting angry, so just stood there without even saying anything. By then Muskaan recognised their presence and got up with a paper and pen. She first smiled at them. But their expression showed what they all were feeling, so hide her smile. Actually that made Vivek smile a bit, but he kept it within as he knew his seniors, specially Abhijith. He wanted everything in its place, and here, nothing was. Muskaan move forward, with baby steps as she was trying not to put leg on any of the files. She came in front of others, showed the paper and said,

"Sir, Just five minutes, I will complete this

Abhijith was about to say something, but Daya interrupted,

"Muskaan Ye sab?

She looked back at the mess she created and said,

"Dont worry sir, I will clean this up..I mean, it s easy na...wo..It s always easy to arrange.. "

Daya raised his eyebrow and she stopped by that. She herself was understanding that the mess she created wasn t easy to cleanup. So there was only one word was left. She said,

"I am sorry sir... "

That time too, she held her head high. Abhijith had many things to say, but before he could, Daya came ahead again saying,

"It s Ok Muskaan, pehala din hain, hota hain...Aur, tum ne lunch kiya kya?"

She turned and looked at a corner and there was Pizza pamphlets and cover. Daya smiled at her. Abhijith, Vivek and Freddy, all three of them were shocked on Daya's response. To make their amusement double, Daya himself started to collect the papers. Muskaan joined him and pick up every file she took out. After some minutes, Vivek and Freddy too joined them. Abhijith was standing there to see what his brother actually is doing. Then at some point of time he too helped them. After about half an hour, they could arrange every file in its order. All became tired due to this unfamiliar job, so sat here and there. Muskaan went inside a cabin, and came back with four cups of coffee, then served it. Abhijith asked her,

"Tum ne ek baar bhi socha ki ACP sir aake ye sab dekhta tho kya hota?

She didn t answer, she was truely feeling guilty. But after some moments, said,

"Aap log ye roz karte hein kya? It was so tiring..."

Daya was trying to say something, but this time Abhijith snatched that chance. He said,

"Haan, magar you did the best...Muskaan, Wow yaar, I mean even after the computers are here, they had every data, you completed a file in just five hours, Bravo.."

Muskaan, only then thought about the computers, so felt as a dump before all. But Muskaan have an answer always. she said,

"But ACP sir asked me to refer the files, not computers."

"Madam, he just meant the case number, not each and every detail. You are supposed to check the case number in file and then other details from computer."

It was Vivek who made her understand. But she wasn t ready to fail. So said,

"tho mujhe ye sab thodi na pata tha"

This time, Abhijith got a chance to irritate Daya, so said,

"Par kissi ne bohat hi pyaar se apna number deke gaya tha na. Tho unko bulaane ki kasht kyun nahi ki?

Daya glared Abhijith, but Muskaan was unaware of that special tone Abhijith had on it. She answered,

"Mujhe tang nahi karna tha aap logon ko..

"Tho ab ye jo kiya wo kya tha?"

It was the infuriated Freddy who shouted. Even Daya couldn t hide his laugh on that, but Freddy was serious. Muskaan stood like she have done nothing, and Freddy went on saying,

"Dekho Muskaan aise nahi chalega yahaan. CID pe aayi ho tum, koi kinder garden nahi. So behave like an officer, samjhi?

he said keeping his chest wide. Others were enjoying his class . Muskaan nodded yes . It was 8.00 pm, tired Muskaan asked Abhijith,

"Sir, you are senior here na? May I go home?"

Abhijith said,  
"Yeah, But how?

"Scooty hain, thodi door park kiya hain mein ne."

"Akeli jaogi na?"

Daya asked with 'care'. Muskaan looked at him in confusion, then looked Freddy and said,

"Sir, CID pe aayi hoon, kinder garden nahi".

Everyone share a laugh and she bid good night,  
"Good night sir, kal milte hein

But Abhijith remember something and stopped her,

"Muskaan, tum na kal yahaan mat aana, seedhe investigation spot aa jaana.

She answered,

"Yes sir. Kahaan?

"Andheri East...aur wahaan, Muskaan kya tum jaanti ho yahaan ke roads"

Daya asked as he was worried for her. She smiled and said,

"Mein? Aap nahi jaante sir, gali gali jaanti hoon mein iss sheher ke..har road, har mod, sab jaanti hoon. Andheri East me kahaan sir?"

Abhijith answer her,

"Navrang bar pe."

Muskaan wasnt expecting that. She felt bad, and stood still. All others noticed this sudden change. Abhijith went near her and asked,

"Kya hua?"

She looked straight into his eyes and said,

"I cant sir"

All became shocked as a just joined junior was rejecting her senior's order. Strangely it was Daya who got angry most. He said,

"Muskaan, do you know to whom you are talking?"

His sound was loud enough to make Muskaan upset, and it did. For the first time she kept her head down. And that too to keep her tears hide. But Abhijith easily found it. Daya again said,

"If Abhijith is odering you, you will have to obey Muskaan, he is in charge now."

Muskaan said in a low voice,

"I cant...Mein nahi aasakti sir...I am sorry"

"Sorry is not the solution of everything Muskaan"

Daya can take everything, but not his Abhi's insult. But Abhijith felt there was some reason behind Muskaan's sudden change. So he stopped Daya by hand and touched on Muskaan's shoulder. Muskaan said in a teary voice,

"I cant sir, please try to understand, mein wahaan nahi aasakti...mujhe..."

"Tumhe kya? Kya Muskaan, aisa kya hain jo tum humaare saath nahi aa sakti?"

Vivek was trying to handle things in an easy way. But Muskaan in a rage said,

"Mujhe dar lagta hain, mujhe nasha karne waale logon se nafrat hain Vivek, mein face nahi karna chahti unhe. Wo mujhe sab kuch yaad dilaate hein, aur mujhe dar lagta hain un yaadon se...I cant..Sorry sir, I cant"

Muskaan cover her face in her hands and cried. All felt a pinch seeing their cute little newcomer thus. Abhijith hold her by shoulder, and she just leaned to his chest as she knew him very much. He soothingly said,

"Arre, tum bas itni hi ho kya Muskaan? Mujhe laga ki jhaansi ki raani hogi...bas..agar nahi aana hai tho teak hain, mat aao. It's all fine. We will manage, you can skip that if you want.

She looked at him for surety and he nodded in 'yes'.

"Thank you sir, and I am sorry..."

She literally ran from there without facing anyone. All stood in confusion for some time. Freddy tried to make the situation light, so said,

"Sir acha hua ki ACP sir wahi se chale gayen, warna aaj tho bhookamp ho jaata bhookamp."

Abhijith smiled and took a sigh, then said,

"Chalo bhai, bhookh lag rahein hai mujhe, kuch khaate hein."

"Sir, aap log jaake khaake aayiye, mein apna khaana khar se laaya hoon,"

Freddy said and decided to stay there. All were getting ready to go out for dinner, while Abhijith was dealing with his phone. Daya understood what his buddy was doing, so said,

"Kyun Abhi, Taarika ka phone nahi lag raha hein kya?"

"Haan yaar, pata nahi kyun.."

Abhijith realised what he said only after saying it and when all others laughed. He tried to cover up,

"Nahi..matlab..wo, Mein na wo autopsy report ke liye phone kiya tha..bus"

"Haan haan, autopsy ke bina dinner kaise utrega gale se? hai na bhai?"

Daya left no chance to pull Abhiith's leg. Abhijith too smiled and tried again. This time call got connected and he invited Taarika too to the restaurent. They all reached the hotel and sat after ordering the menu. Then Abhijith described Taarika the whole incident. Daya asked,

"Wo aise kyun react kar rahi thi? And she was referring some 'memories'."

Taarika said after listening,

"I know Muskaan from college. We were never that close, but everyone in the college knew her. Her past was that horrible."

All others got ready to hear that horrible past. Taarika continued,

"From Muskaan's behaviour, hum soch bhi nahi sakte ki usske saath wo sab hua tha. Actually she was known in our college for her past. You may have heard of her mom, Nilima Verma, she was a well known public prosecutor. When Muskaan was a school girl, may be twelve or thirteen, she lost her mom, and it was a murder."

All other only listened Taarika, didn t interrupted her, but all were surely not expecting it. Taarika continued,

"It was a night, Muskaan and Aunty was out for shopping. When they reached a secluded road near jungle, some drunken goons stopped their car, professional revenge you know... They tried to grab Muskaan from aunty, but they managed to run away. Aunt could hide Muskaan somewhere in that jungle, but failed to hide herself. Aunt had about thirty wounds of knife in her body... Muskaan was witnessing that cold blooded murder, of her mom. Only after two days, Police could find them. Those days, Muskaan sat like a corpse near her mom s dead body. She was in a complete shock...

Taarika stopped in between. Daya said with fellow feeling, said,"

"I know, I have heard about this, I was in college..."

"Hmm, It was a marked case...she took long to get out of that trauma, but some memories still haunt her. One is that place, she never went there after. And then those people, they were intoxicated. She can't take it, in college too, she acted dementedly in such situations. Thank God, wo nahi aa rahi hai kal, warna un criminals ke saath use bhi sambhaalna padta."

All felt sad for Muskaan, but Abhijith had something to say,

"I understand, but we will have to take away that fear from her...

Others nodded, but Taarika knew it is not gonna be easy.  
All left home, but Daya was feeling guilty. Abhijith was making fun of his transparency towards Muskaan, but he wasn t feeling that way.

Next day, after arresting criminals team including ACP reached bureau. Abhijith somehow defended Muskaan before ACP. When they enter, Muskaan was sitting and working on computer like an obedient employee. So ACP sidetracked her issue and moved to his cabin. All got engaged in their respective works. Muskaan took a file, ignored Daya who was near her and went to Abhijith and asked,

"Sir, please have a look at this, I was asked submit this at HQ. sahi hain na?"

Abhijith was noticing Daya's guilty, and Muskaan's ignorance. So he acted busy and said,

"Muskaan, I am really busy now..Why dont you show that to Daya? Daya, zara dekho.."

Muskaan, as if she is forced to, walk to Daya and in a completely professional way asked,

"Sir, please.."

He flipped the file and checked it. Then said,

"Perfect.."

"Thank you sir"

She was leaving but Daya stopped her by name. She turned back and Daya said,

"Muskaan, wo..wo kal mein ne tumhe kuch zyaada hi...

He was not completing because, he scolded her for Abhijith. So for him, it wasn t wrong, but same time, he was aware that he made her sad. Muskaan smiled in a fake way at him and said,

"It s ok sir, I didn t feel bad... "

She tried to say a very good lie, but neither voice, nor face supported. She soon went away from there. Abhijith who was seeing all this went near Daya and asked,  
"Now what?

Daya acted like he gives a damn and replied,

"What? I am not going to do anything... " But Abhijith said with a smile,

"Actually you are going to... "  
Daya nodded in no and Abhijith nodded in yes . When Daya showed irritation, Abhijith said,

"Kal mere wajah se data that u ne usse, aaj mere wajah se tho wohi sahi, sorry bolo "  
Daya again nodded 'no' and stated.

"Tum ne nahi suna? She said she didn t felt bad, so that's it..."

Abhijith just kept staring at Daya and at the end of it, Daya had to agree with his best friend, so went down.

Mean time, Muskaan was using stairs to go down. She was sinking in thoughts.

'Why I felt bad when Daya sir scolded me? I know it was my mistake, then why I can't leave it go? Just one day, I know him for just a single day..Oh god, what s happening to me yaar? When ACP sir scolded, Freddy sir scolded, I was ok na? Then why now? Bhagwaan, aap na ye bohat hi galat kar rahein hein mere saath. Tum jaante ho na ki mein der se samajhne waalon me se hoon, tho please bhagwaan, paheliyaan mat bujhaao, jo bhi hai saaf saaf samjhado...batado mein aise weird kyun soch rahi hoon...I couldn t even sleep yesterday, thinking all these. And when I was trying to stay away from him you ...God please make me understand yaar what I really want...

She reached downstairs, and was moving out, Daya came behind, through lift. He caught her wrist only to stop her. It was unexpected, so with a jerk she turned back. She became confused seeing him. Muskaan looked upward and in her lowest voice and in a complaining tone said,

"Bhagwaan ji, ye kya sochke rakha hain aap mere bare me? Ab inhe kyun laake khada kiya hain aap? Dont even dare to make me feel anything special..Please..."

"Muskaan,"

Daya called to gain her attention. She looked at him, and asked,

"Ji sir "

Daya didn t know how to start as he was not prepared. But started as this,

"Muskaan, I am sorry...Mein ne kal over react kiya tha, I know...But I didn t knew Muskaan, mujhe laga tum..."

She stood silent. He continued,

"Dekho, bura mat maano, Mein aisa hi hoon. Koi Abhi se oonchi aawaz me baat karte hein tho mujhse suna nahi jaata...Muskaan ye jo team hai, ye mere parivaar hai, jo hain, yahi hain..."

Daya said all these, but Muskaan just heard first line only. In between she looked around as she felt something weird. When Daya completed, she just remembered, "Dekho, bura mat maano", which he said first. Daya went back to bureau, and Muskaan stood still. When she looked around, saw Taarika who was standing near. She had heard Daya and Muskaan's or rather, Daya's conversation. Muskaan walk quickly to her and asked,

"Taarika, Daya sir ne kya kaha tum ne suna?

"Haan, I did..Wasn't I am supposed to?

"No..No no no...You did the best, ab batao, kya kaha unhone?

"Muskaan, have you gone mad...Oops, you already are...Why are you asking me that?

Muskaan helplessly said,

"Because I didnt heard that."

Taarika didn't answer, just listen.

"You know Taarika, when he started to talk na, I felt like violins are being played around me..I started to hear Rajni sir's songs..I was confused, so I missed it

"What?

Taarika got what Muskaan was feeling, so said,

"No no no no Muskaan, no This is not gonna happen...You know nothing about him...This is impossible"

Taarika's tension made Muskaan too confused, so she asked

"What's is impossible? What are you talking about Taarika?

"Muskaan, you cant love Daya yaar, I mean, how can..

Taarika wasn't expecting that, that's why she was excited. But when she said the word 'love' Muskaan put her hand on mouth and after a second, shouted..

"Oh My God...Matlab, matlab I am in love?

She hugged Taarika and swing around, then kissed her cheek. And said,

"Taaruuuu I am in love, mujhe pyaar hogaya hain Daya sir se...This is my first love Taaika..."

After all that she became calm, took a deep sigh, and said,

"Mein na Head Quarters pe file deke aati hoon, Then let's talk about it..Tata..

Muskaan left a shocked Taarika and went out. Taarika stood there for some time and then looked upstairs and went inside calling,

"Abhijeethhh"...

.

.

. _ **CHAPTER 6 Ends.**_

 _ **I know it was a rush, but sorry I couldn't think anything better...**_

 _ **So in next Chapter,Abhijith's stand, Muskaan's confession, Daya's reaction and Abhirika's engagement..**_

 _ **Please Do review..**_

 _ **TAKE CARE...**_


	7. REJECTED

**Hai all**

I know jo bhi thode bohat readers hue honge iss story ke, sab mujhse ya toh naaraaz honge, ya fir bhool gaye honge ki aisa koi story thi bhi :P

Sorry ke alawa mere paas koi aur word hai hi nahi, toh SORRY for being super late...

 **Blue Fairy'06** , Thanks for reading this story in one go dear..And I am glad to see someone who is happy to read a Muskaan centric story Keep reading and reviewing dear. Take Care...

 **Sunshine Dareya** , Ishu sach kahoon toh mujhe nahi laga ki tumhe ye story pasand aoge...you are so sweet Ishu, and happy to have your support here :D; aur apne sorry apne paas hi rakho...

 **Mistic Morning** , haan dear..koi itni jaldi pyaar me pad sakte hein kya? Actually mujhe bhi nahi pata yaar...Ab hum donon ke tarah nahi hai na Daya sir, unhe toh experience hai na bohat si ;) dekhte hein ki wo kya karte hein...Take Care (and mein hurt nahi hui hoon)

 **Shreya** , thanks dear...Missing you soooooo much, Jaldi waapis aao, aur padhti raho stories..

.

* * *

Chapter 7 – " **Rejected"**

.

.

Taarika ran to Abhijith as she wanted to let him know Muskaan's feelings for Daya. When she entered the bureau, Abhijith and Daya was discussing some cases. Seeing Taarika there, Abhijith became extremely happy. Leaving the conversation in middle, he welcomed her,

"Arre, Taarika ji aap...Aayiye na, andar aayiye..."

Daya smiled at Taarika and said,

"Good morning Taarika,"

Taarika tried to smile, but some weird expression took the place. She in a rush, said

"Abhijith, mujhe baat karni hai tumse, abhi.."

Abhijith felt some kind of uneasiness, yet he nodded head in agreement and walked with her to a corner of bureau. He asked,

"Kya hua Taarika, baat kya hai? Aise kyun bulaaya aap ne mujhe? Sab teak toh hai na?"

Taarika nodded in 'no' and said,

"Kuch bhi teak nahi hai Abhijith. Wo Muskaan na, paagal ho chuki hai..."

Abhijith laughed and asked,

"Toh issme naya kya hai?"

Seeing Abhijith in a funny mood, Taarika became more irritated. She stare him and kept silence for some seconds, and it made Abhijith behave little more serious.

"Kya hua Taarika, kya kiya Muskaan ne?"

Abhijith asked and Taarika, after looking Daya, answered

"Wo keh rahi thi ki usse pyaar ho gaya hai, Daya se..."

Abhijith wasn't expecting it this soon, so took some minutes to understand the situation, and after that, with a sweet smile, asked

"Toh? Ussme kya hai? Tum kyun tension le rahi ho?"

Taarika, who was expecting a completely different response, was shocked.

"Kya? Abhijith, tumhe kuch nahi lag raha?"

"Lagna kya hai yaar? Aur mein ye sochke hairaan hoon ki tumhe hua kya hai? Tension lene ki kyaa baat hai Taarika?"

Taarika tried to explain the reason behind tension,

"Abhijith, Muskaan na, alag kism ki kuch hai...Tum dekhna, wo seedhe jaake bata dogi Daya ko ki usse pyaar ho gaya hai..."

"Bataane do na...man me rakhke kya karna hai?"

Taarika in a confused tone asked Abhijith,

"Abhijith, tum keh rahe ho yeh? Tum jaante ho Daya ka past...kya kya hua tha usske saath, tumhe lagta hai wo iss cheez ko shaanti se handle karega?"

Abhijith stare at his buddy who was busy with a file and said,

"Taarika, Daya ke saath job hi hua tha, wo jaise tum ne kaha usska past tha...Aur mein jaanta hoon usse, past ko past rakhna usse aata hai..."

Taarika too looked at Daya and in a calm tone asked,

"Matlab, wo...wo Muskaan ki pyaar ko accept karega?"

Taarika's question made Abhijith laugh. Then he said suppressing it,

"kya bol rahi ho Taarika? Daya thoda paagal zaroor hai, lekin tumhari dost jitna nahi...Ek hi din me pyaar...Pyaar? tum isse pyaar bolte ho?"

Before Taarika could say anything, someone got in, and it was for their amusement, Muskaan.

"Muskaan, tum?"

Taarika shouted, and walked to her. Then continued,

"Tum head quarters gayi thi na? Itni jaldi waapis kyun aayi?"

Muskaan gave a confused look to her, which made Taarika correct her question, as

"matlab, kaise aayi?"

After passing a smart smile, Muskaan replied,

"Mein na raaste me Vivek ko dekha...Wo koi seminar ke liye jaa raha tha, toh mein ne uss se kaha ki wo HQ deke aaye wo file. Aur mein jaati hoon Seminar ke liye..."

Daya was the one who asked further,

"Toh, nahi gayi Seminar ke liye?"

Muskaan took a glass of water from the purifier, and while sipping it, said

"Nahi, skip kiya...Waise bhi mujhe Seminars pasand nahi hai...koi ek insaan apne 2-3 hafte ka neend kharaab karte hein, aur fir jaake ek paper taiyyar karke late hein, taaki chaalis(40) pachaas(50) logon ko 2-3 ghanton ke liye sulaa sakein..."

Muskaan said all this like she had done something very smart. Daya turned back to Abhijith and gave an expression which meant, 'ye nahi sudharne waali'. By then, Muskaan remember the reason she came back as soon as possible. So said,

"Daya sir, mujhe kuch kehna hai aapse..."

Taaarika became shocked and looked at Abhijith and Abhijith just smiled back.

"Kaho Muskaan, baat kya hai?"

Daya asked casually, but Abhijith interrupt them,

"Taarika, zara baahar chalo na, baat karni hai mujhe tumse..."

Daya felt something fishy in his buddy's behaviour, but he couldn't find out what it was. When Abhijith and Taarika were walking out, Muskaan said to herself, but it was loud enough to make every one hear,

"Are, wah..aaj kya sab ka akele me baat karne ka din hai ?"

Abhijith suppressed smile, but Taarika was feeling something wrong on the way. After getting out through the door, Abhijith held Taarika towards the wall, and asked her to keep quiet and listen. While Daya was waiting for Muskaan to speak, for the first time Muskaan felt like words are no more existing.

"Bolo Muskaan, kya hua..? Jo bhi hai, feel free to express."

Daya initiated after seeing Muskaan feeling uncomfortable. And somehow, it helped Muskaan said, words as they came to mind,

"Sir, wo mujhe na...Kal aap jab mujhe data tha, bura laga...magar jab ACP sir daata tha, aur Freddy sir bhi daate the, muje bura nahi laga...mujhe nahi pata tha kyun..."

Daya was feeling crazy as Muskaan was uttering something which for him didn't matter. But he stood patiently like a good listener. Muskaan continued,

"Wo, jab mein jaa rahi thin a, neeche...Tab aap aake baat kiya...Mujhe violins sunayi di...matlab, gaana hi sunaayi di...aapne jo kaha,"

Daya interfere in between as he had no time to solve those puzzles Muskaan was creating.

"Muskaan, ek minute...ek minute...Tum na job hi hai, seedhe seedhe bata do, donon ka waqt barbaad nahi honge...Aur aise karne se shaayad mujhe samajh bhi aayenge..."

Muskaan understood how idiotically she was expressing her 'first love'. Then, after taking a deep breath, closing eyes tightly, she said in a go,

"Mein ye kehna chahti thi sir, ki mein aapse pyaar karti hoon...I love you"

Daya couldn't understand what Muskaan said for a minute, and when he got it, felt hard to believe. So he asked,

"Kya? Muskaan, shaayad mein ne galat suna...Kya kaha tha tum ne?"

Muskaan opened her eyes and looked Daya's confused face, and she couldn't repeat what she just said. But Daya's gaze was fixed on her face, so had to say that again. Her voice was shivering, so was her body.

"I...I love you sir.."

Muskaan closed her eyes after saying, but Daya's eyes went wide open. He couldn't believe Muskaan said so. Muskaan, was waiting for his reply, while Taarika was wating for Daya to shout at her friend. Abhijith, had a different expectation from his friend, and as always, he was right about Daya. He just laughed aloud. Daya laughed like he heard some joke. Muskaan and Taarika became quiet as they couldn't understand why Daya was laughing. Abhijith gave an 'I told you' waala look to Taarika. Seeing Muskaan's face, Daya controlled his laugh and said,

"Pyaar Muskaan? Tum isse pyaar kehte ho?"

It was Taarika, not Muskaan who was more shocked by that answer. She unbelievably looked at Abhijith, as Daya repeated almost the same sentence he said, little before. Abhijith just smiled with some amount of proud. Daya continued like this,

"Muskaan...Ye pyaar nahi hai...pyaar aise nahi hota hai Muskaan...ek hi toh din hua hum donon ko milke, aur aaj hi pyaar? Isse na attraction kehte hein, fascination kehte hein, magar pyaar nahi..."

Muskaan expected a shout, rejection and even acceptance, but not something like this. So she kept her head down like she had committed something wrong. Daya understood that Muskaan was feeling guilty for some unknown reason, which he didn't want her to feel. So said in a soothing manner,

"Muskaan, mein samajh sakta hoon...Dekho, tumhe bura feel karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai...Tum abhi bhi bachi ho...issliye ye sab khayaal aa raha hai man me...Dekho, tumhaare zindagi me waqt aane par na, koi na koi aa hi jayega, jisse lekar tum bohat zyaada special feel karne lagogi...Tab gaana wagera nahi bajega, magar dil ko ajeeb sa sukoon zaroor milenge...But wo insaan mein nahi hoon..."

As Daya started, Muskaan was feeling guilty, but when he referred her as 'bachi' she felt bad. So it was not disappointment, but anger she was having when he completed.

"Sahi hai sir...Shaayad mein nahi jaanti ki pyaar kya hai, attraction kya hai, magar mein bachi nahi hoon...Mein bhi ek CID officer hoon. Toh aap mujhe bachi nahi bol sakte..."

Abhijith and Taarika who were silently listening the conversation couldn't stop laughing on Muskaan's reaction, so Taarika dragged Abhijith to downstairs and said,

"Sach me yaar...Ye ladki paagal hai...Usse Daya ne reject kar diya, uss baat ka bura nahi laga usse, bachi bola usska bura laga..."

Abhijith too joined Taarika in laugh, but later he added,

"Hm...kaash Daya uss se na nahi kaha hota..."

Taarika came to a serious note and asked,

"Matlab?"

"Muskaan achi ladki hai Taarika...bus Daya ko bhi lagna chahiye aisa..."

Taarika took a sigh and asked,

"Waise tumhe pata tha ki Daya iss tarah se deal karne waala hai Muskaan ko...Kaise?"

Abhijith smiled, but didn't answer. Taarika insisted him again,

"Bolo na Abhijith, tumne exactly wohi sentence kaise bola jo Daya ne bola?"

Abhijith corrected Taarika,

"Madam ji, ye sawaal aapko Daya se poochna hai...kyun ki mein nahi, ussne exactly mere words repeat kar raha tha..."

Abhijith said this as fun, but he continued after some moment,

"Taarika, Dayan a bhale hi emotional fool kaha jaata hai humaare beech, wo utna weak nahi hai...Kabhi kabhi sochta hoon ki jitne aasaani se wo beete baaton ko jaane dete hai, kadvi yaadon ko bhoolne lagte hai, shaayad hi mein aise kabhi kar paoonga...wo bohat hi strong hai Taarika,"

Taarika who was listening Abhijith, interrupt his words,

"Haan, strong hai wo, jab tak baat tumhaari aati hai, tab tak Daya strong hai. Kaash Muskaan bhi utna hi strong ho jaaye, aur ye sab bhoolke aage badh payen.."

Abhijith took a sigh and said,

"Strong toh wo hai hi...Magar bhool paogi ya nahi, dekhna padega..."

.

.

Pankaj interfere Vivek by asking,

"Aur Daya sir se 'na' sunke Muskaan madam chali gayi hogi na...Aur issliye sab unse gussa hai..."

Poorvi and Tasha gave Pankaj a rigorous look as he was ruining the flow of Vivek's description. Vivek smiled and answered Pankaj,

"Nahi Pankaj...Muskaan was strong enough to deal with it. She put apart everything and just remained the same. Days, weeks and months passed. Our relations changed; she became Musi for me and Taarika. Freddy sir started to care her just like he did to me. Every secret went down between us. Muskaan started to get the affection of a mother from Taarika's mom. Everything changed and the only thing remained the same was her fear. She was still afraid of drugged people. But we all stood by her. Every time we let her escape from such situations which forced her to face drunken and drugged. But a major change occurred on the day of Abhijith sir and Taarika's engagement...

.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter**

 **I hope this was a fine chapter.**

 **Please let me know how this was, by dropping a review. It really means a lot.**

 **Take Care**


End file.
